Take You On My Bike
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Set in 4x17. After Klaus refused to comfort Caroline she turns to the one man she knows that would. Stefan. They go out for drinks and a new tension builds between them leading to... Stefan's bike.


**Take You On My Bike**

Klaus and Caroline were in the woods the day after Caroline killed the twelve witches to save Bonnie which unfortunately completed Silas' expression triangle. Klaus had just buried the bodies of all the dead witches so that Caroline didn't have to.

Klaus shoved a shovel into the ground as he finished, Caroline sitting nearby watching him, "There. Twelve graves for twelve witches. Like it never happened." He rolled down his sleeves, his tone harsh as he threw a glare at Caroline, "Only it did happen, and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth."

"You were just gonna let Bonnie die." Caroline replied, shaking her head.

Klaus walked closer to her, "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve."

Caroline stood up, "Yeah, but that _one_ is my best friend."

Klaus caught her eyes, a sneer on his face, "You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night."

"I just killed twelve people." Caroline whispered with dreadful realization. She had killed twelve innocent people to protect the life of her best friend, not that she realised at the time that by killing one she would kill them all. As the horror of what she'd done filled her she started to gasp, as though she about to cry.

"Hey." Klaus placed his hands on her arms, his voice soothing, "Hey. You look like you're in need of comfort." Caroline nods, and meets his eyes. Klaus smiles cruelly back, "Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?"

Caroline pauses for a moment, hurt that he would use her own words against her. She scoffs before turning away and quickly leaving the clearing.

She would go to the _one person_ who would be there for her unquestionably.

Her _best_ friend.

* * *

Stefan was standing by the fire, nursing a glass of bourbon, staring into the flames as he thought about their latest failure. They didn't prevent the massacre, in fact _Caroline_ was the one that did it. His kind, happy, beautiful best friend had just handed Silas everything he needed to lower the veil and bring back all of the dead supernatural beings. He had wanted to stay with her so that he would be there when it finally hit her but Klaus had volunteered to bury the bodies and Caroline told him she would be fine.

He knew she wouldn't, and when it hit she would be with murderous hybrid that had a thing for her. If he comforted her at all it wouldn't be to be there for Caroline it would be to get in her good graces. He didn't want that to happen. Caroline deserved better, she deserved more than an emotionally crippled thousand year old ass hole.

His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. He placed his glass on the table, and walked over to open the door. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked into the wet and devastated eyes of his best friend. He didn't say anything he just opened his arms, she flew into him her arms going around his back as he locked his own around her, holding her tight as she sobbed into his chest. He felt tears fill his own eyes at her pain, his face a pained grimace as he listened to the sound of her cries. It broke his heart to hear.

"I killed twelve people, Stefan!" Caroline cried out, clutching her hand in the back of his shirt. The pain and guilt of what she'd done almost crippled her. Did they have family? Children? Significant others? Surely they had people out there that would miss them, people that would never find closure because they were buried in a shallow grave never to be discovered, "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you are not." Stefan shook his head, letting her out of his embrace only to cradle her soaked cheeks in his palms, her tears running over his hands, staining his soul with her pain. He wanted to take it all away, to take the pain and guilt that he knew she must be feeling and absorb it into his own being. He already had plenty of guilt of his own, adding Caroline's was nothing to a creature like him.

Caroline gazed up at him tearfully, "I am, Stefan." Seeing him shake his head again made another sob escape her, "I killed them without thinking! I didn't... I didn't think..." She started to hyperventilate, her breathing becoming shallower as she recalled the dozen dead eyes staring at her accusingly, "All I saw was Bonnie... they were killing her... I couldn't... _let them hurt her_."

"You are a good person, Caroline." Stefan rest his head against hers so that he could look directly into her pain filled eyes, "You are the most wonderful friend a person could ask for. You save me almost everyday from the darkest parts of myself. Let me do that for you now. Let _me_ be there for _you_." He stroked her cheeks delicately with his thumbs, his fingers cradling her neck, his eyes locked on hers as he tried to convey his concern for her through his eyes. They were so close that their chests were touching, every breath either of them took made them brush against each other.

Caroline's breath caught as something else entered his eyes, something new and terrifying, something that would change everything if she allowed it to grow. So she moved her head slightly so that she nuzzled his cheek, displacing his hands from her face but he soon wrapped them around her again to hold her close. She breathed in the comforting scent of Stefan, she wanted to stay wrapped in his embrace forever, nothing bad could happen to her if she was with her best friend.

Stefan ran his hands up and down her back as he rocked them in the middle of the hallway. He breathed deeply hoping that she would do the same so that she would calm. He hated to see her in pain, his still remembered the anger that ripped through him when he heard her screams over the phone as Brady tortured her. He wanted to tear out all their throats for hurting his friend.

"Stefan?" Caroline sniffled, her tears finally drying up. She allowed herself a few more moments in his embrace, her fingers stroking along the base of his spine, almost too close to the curve of his butt, "I need to get really _really_ drunk."

Stefan chuckled, she could always so easily make him laugh, she just had this gift to put a smile on his face no matter the circumstances. He pulled back, a grin on his face as he looked at her, "Now, _that_ I can do."

Caroline smiled back, then as he turned to go into the living room she reached for his hand. He turned to her with a confused frown, she bit her lip feeling almost shy as she said, "Can we go somewhere else? I don't feel like seeing anyone but you today."

Stefan dropped a kiss on her forehead, pulling back he smiled at her, "Whatever you want, Caroline, I will gladly do for you." He tilted his head as he let a boyish grin take over his face, "Let's take my bike and see where the road takes us."

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped, her eyes widening in shock at his offer, "Really?"

Stefan nodded, raising his hand to cup her jaw, "I think we both deserve a break from this town."

Caroline smiled, leaning into his touch for the smallest moment before she spun around in excitement, "Come on then, let's go!"

Stefan grinned as he followed behind his best friend. A little break from Mystic Falls would do them both some good.

* * *

Several hours later found them in a bar in the next town. Stefan was smiling into his glass as he watched Caroline spin around the dance floor dancing on her own. He could see the males in the room wanting to approach her but the glare he threw them stopped them in their tracks. She didn't need any distractions from the horny population in the bar. She was having fun, and he would continue to make sure the smile never slipped from her pretty face.

Only the other day they were dancing together at Elena's impromptu party in his house, he still remembered her giggles as he threw her over his shoulder and took her out onto the dance floor. He could have had is pick of girls, but he didn't want to dance with just anyone, he wanted to have fun with his best friend.

Caroline almost skipped over to Stefan, her face bright and flushed from the dancing and several glasses of alcohol she had already consumed. She was happily buzzed, and she could feel the pain and stress of the last few days just fly over her. She was here, in this out of the way bar, enjoying herself with her best friend. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Stefan smiled as he felt her arms slip around his chest from behind, the giggles he heard in his ear made his heart sore. He was a privilege to be the one that made her happy and carefree, she could do it so effortlessly for him, he was amazed that he could do the same for her. He leaned back, breathing deeply as her blonde hair tickled his nose, she smelt like a summers day. He placed his hand over her arm, stroking his thumb along her skin as he asked with a grin, "Having fun?"

"I am." Caroline pushed a kiss to his cheek as she tightened her arms around him briefly, "Thanks to you, Stefan." She smiled bright, leaning her head against his, savouring the feeling of closeness that she felt.

"It is my pleasure." Stefan closed his eyes, humming as he felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek, like a butterfly flapping its wings. He felt her lips brush his skin again, and his breath caught in his chest.

Caroline breathed into his ear, feeling butterflies fill her stomach as he shuddered. She swallowed at the tension surrounding them, her fingertips dancing across the exposed skin of his v neck, and she whispered almost breathlessly into his ear, "Dance with me."

As if in a trance he slipped off the chair to stand, her arms still around his neck as he turned in her arms. Their eyes caught, and unable to look away he led her onto the dance floor, Caroline walking backwards as he moved forward.

Caroline expected him to let her go but he didn't, instead he placed his hands on her hips to pull her flush against him. She swallowed hard as she felt every line of his body against hers, their hips pushing together in an intimate embrace. For once she didn't want to overthink things so she tightened her arms around his neck, continued to look deep into his eyes as their bodies moved as one.

Stefan did not have a clue about what possessed him to keep her so close to him as they danced, it just felt right and he wanted to go with it. Normally there was space between them, her hand on his shoulder as their fingers intertwined, his on her hip or loosely around her waist. A dance between close friends. This however, this was almost a lovers embrace, he could feel her breasts pushing into his chest, the hardness of her nipples scraping his skin through both of their clothes making him almost gasp at the shot of desire that ran down his spine.

Caroline ran one of her hands down his spine, a gasp escaping her at the growl she felt rumble in his chest. Her breathing quickened as she noticed his gaze drop down to stare at her lips, she licked hers without thinking, fascinated as she watched his eyes darken. His hands moved from her hips, one sliding up her back to sink into her hair and cradle the back of her head, the other he curled around her back to splay across the curve of her spine.

Stefan was in a haze of desire and lust as he looked at Caroline's tempting pink lips. He couldn't resist any longer, and moreover he didn't want to. She was the epitome of beauty, her slim yet curvy body, her golden tresses that fell like waves around her shoulders, her blue eyes that could rival the ocean for their depths, her pretty pretty face. She was _beautiful_. He gently pushed on the back of her head, his eyes gazing into hers until the very last second when he allowed them to close, and he finally covered her lips with his.

Caroline gasped at the first touch of his lips against hers, her heart skipping at the feelings that rushed through her. She was shocked that Stefan was kissing her, happy that she was finally tasting his lips after dreaming about it since she first saw him, full of desire as she moved her mouth against his, first softly and then more passionately as the desire between them grew. Her whole body was flush with heat, a moan escaping her at the hardness she felt poking her in the stomach.

Stefan ripped his mouth away from hers, his breathing heavy, his eyes molten as he gazed as his gorgeous best friend in pure lust. He rubbed his hardness against her, a groan leaving him as that just made him want her more. He tilted her head for better access, and brought their mouths together again in a passionate embrace. His lips danced against hers, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip before he slipped inside and thoroughly explored her depths.

Caroline moaned helplessly as Stefan kissed her breathless. She scratched her nails against the back of his neck, thrusting her hips against his. He growled into her mouth, his hands tightening around her waist, lifting her off the ground, his kisses growing even more lustful. She felt a whoosh of air and then the next thing she knew her back was being pushed against a wall, his kisses moving down her neck, and he started to grind his hardness into her making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Stefan ran his hands down her sides to her thighs which with one tug he wrapped them around his waist, he groaned into her neck at the exquisite feel of her in his arms, mouthing his way back up her neck to suck the lobe of her ear into his mouth, scraping his teeth across it then his tongue, smirking at the gasping moan she let out. He let his mouth brush her ear as he whispered hoarsely, "Caroline..."

Caroline shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck, it went straight to her core, making her tighten her legs around him. She grabbed a hold of his hair to yank his head back to her lips, she didn't want to be parted from him. He was making her feel so good.

Stefan groaned into her deliciously insistent mouth, pushing her harder against the side of the wall, his heart racing at the way she pulled his hair. He bit into her lip, tugging on it before sucking it into his mouth. His hands slipped underneath her flowery top, stroking the skin of her abdomen, travelling up until his fingers touched the material of her bra.

Caroline arched into his touch, gasping into his mouth, her fingers pulling on his hair, her kisses moving across his cheek so she could pant into his ear, "Let's get out of here, Stefan."

Stefan smirked, humming at the way she kissed down his neck. He was so hard that it was almost painful, he could easily take her right here against this wall, but anyone could walk past, and he did not want _anyone_ interrupting them. Tonight, Caroline Forbes was _his_.

Caroline giggled as Stefan vamped them over to his bike, his fingers still stroking a fire underneath her skin. She pulled his mouth back to hers for another searing kiss, her desire for him reaching almost fever pitch. She wanted to just rip his clothes off and fuck him right here and now, but she didn't want to be interrupted.

Stefan had an idea, they were both vampires so they would be in no danger. He held her at the waist making sure her legs stayed wrapped around him, he swung his leg over his bike straddling the seat, she was in front of him, and he could still reach the handlebars. He roared the engine to life, the vibrations and Caroline's tantalising body made his heart race with desire.

Caroline's breath was racing with both fear of not seeing what was coming and of anticipation of what was about to happen between them. Her body was practically shaking with arousal, the feel of Stefan's hardness pressed against her core made her even more wetter than she already was. She kissed his neck as she felt the wind at her back. She could feel his moans vibrate though her, she was so turned on that she could barely think straight. She smirked into his neck as she moaned, "Stefan..."

Stefan's closed for the briefest of moments at the moan of his name and the feel of her lips against his skin. If she carried on like this he would crash before he could feel the wonders and secrets of her gorgeous body. He frantically searched their surroundings noticing a dirt road up ahead next to a woodland area. He rode there, almost skidding the bike to a stop as he attacked her lips with his.

Caroline kissed him back just as harshly, moaning as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders. He cupped her breasts briefly before making her breath catch as he almost ripped her jacket off her, throwing it off to the side to join his own. She ran her hands down his chest to grip the bottom of his top dragging up his body, releasing his mouth to throw it behind her. Her eyes went to his defined chest, her fingers tracing his muscles before reason finally returned to her, "Wait! Wait!" Her eyes widened as she looked at Stefan, "What are we doing?"

"Giving in." Stefan cupped her cheeks to pull her back to his demanding mouth, kissing her deeply as he explored her, her moans making him groan in response. He needed to be inside of her right now, she was too sexy, too hot against him. He needed to lose himself in her no doubt perfect body.

Caroline was lost in a haze of desire as Stefan's talented mouth took every thought from her head, all she could feel was his lips against her, his hands stroking her skin, everything about him left her breathless. When he moved his kisses to her neck again she finally found the strength to push him away, panting with the strength to keep her desire at bay, narrowing her eyes at him as she asked incredulously, "Stefan, what the hell are we doing?"

Stefan saw that Caroline needed to be reassured in some way that what they were about to do was okay. He cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a tender brush of lips, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, "We have a choice here," he stated as they looked into each other's eyes, his thumb stroking her cheek, "We can stop now, and I can take you back to your house and you can convince yourself this was a one-time thing. Or I can bend you over the back of this motorcycle and I can take you until you can't stand. There will be no chance of you forgetting this, or me, or of you letting this be a one-time thing. Because if we continue now, I won't be taking you home until it's dark, and you won't be forgetting me."

Caroline stared at Stefan wide eyed, her pupils blown wide with lust, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. She searched his eyes, needing to know that what he spoke was the truth, lust and honesty stared back at her. She bit her lip, then reached for the hem of her top, pulling it over her head throwing it to the side. She reached behind to unclasp her bra, shrugging her shoulders so that the straps fell down her arms, letting the cups fall from her breast to drop to the ground so that she was bare before Stefan's eyes, "As if I could ever forget you or this, Stefan."

Stefan trailed his fingertips from her collarbone down the valley of her breasts to rest his palm against her abdomen. He looked into her darkened blue eyes, his voice a silken whisper, "You are so beautiful, Caroline." He smirked as an idea came to him. He swung his leg off the bike, Caroline stilled attached to him by the legs. He let her legs fall to the ground, hooking his fingers into the waist of her pants he started to pull them down until they dropped to her ankles where she stepped out of them. He followed the path his fingers just took with his mouth, his hand palming her breasts, stroking one of her nipples with his thumb as his lips wrapped around her other nipple.

Caroline gasped, her hand coming up to cradle his head against her. She ran her other hand down his chest until she reached his jeans, she quickly undid them, pushing them over his hips, releasing his head to push them all the way down. She couldn't resist curling her hand around his cock, a moan escaping her at how hard he felt, and how he bucked into her fist as she slowly stroked him.

Stefan groaned at the feel of her hand stroking his dick, it was pure bliss. He picked her up, placing her on the seat of his bike. He knelt down before her, his eyes soaking in the sight of her glistening pussy. He kissed his way up her thigh, his fingers stroking her legs as he neared his goal. He nuzzled her pussy, breathing in her womanly scent before swiping his tongue against her, he moaned at the taste of her on his tongue. He wanted more. He dived back in stroking her pussy with his tongue, collecting her delicious nectar, humming as he kissed her intimately.

Caroline thread her fingers in his hair, holding him firmly against her as his mouth did such wonderfully amazing things to her. She bucked her hips against his face, cries falling from her throat as he made her tingle. The way he hummed against her tender flesh had her shuddering, the vibrations of his enjoyment at tasting her brought her to new heights of pleasure that she wasn't even aware she was capable of feeling.

Stefan took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders as he wrapped his mouth around her clit, sucking it as he swirled his tongue around her. He rubbed his fingers around her entrance, coating them in her wetness before he slipped two inside of her, scissoring them and moving them expertly against her inner bundle of muscles.

Caroline rocked her hips against his face, crying out as her channel began to tighten, her orgasm building steadily until one swipe of his fang against her sensitive clit had her throwing her head back in ecstasy as she screamed into the night, "Stefan!"

Stefan hummed in delight as he replaced his fingers in her pussy with his tongue, lapping at her juices as she screamed out in pleasure. He needed to be buried in that tight heat, his cock twitching in need. He continued to feast until she pushed his head away from her. He stood up, pulling her mouth to his so that she could taste herself on his tongue, groaning at how sexy her wanting moans were. He ripped his mouth from hers, quickly turning her around and bending her over the seat of his bike. He pushed her legs apart so that he stood between them, his pulsing erection brushing her slick folds before bucked his hips and buried himself to the hilt. He growled at how amazing she felt around him.

Caroline cried out as Stefan filled her pussy with every single inch of his cock, stretching her walls around him, her still twitching channel grasping at him. She moaned as he pulled out only to gasp as he filled her, over and over he thrust deep within her, her pussy clutching at him desperately every time he withdrew only to be overwhelmed with ecstasy as he thrust back in. A constant litany of cries, moans, and screams of his name followed as he fucked her into oblivion.

Stefan bent over her back to kiss her spine as he continued to slam his cock deep into her tightening walls, she felt unbelievably incredible surrounding him, he could fuck her forever, she was literally that perfect. He knew she was going to come again, but he wouldn't join her no matter how much he was longing to, he wasn't done with her yet. No by a long shot. By the end of the night she would know just who she belonged to. He wasn't going to let her go after this, he would take her back to her house and not leave her bed until tomorrow.

Caroline was overwhelmed by the pleasure between her legs, Stefan's pistoning dick making her eyelids flutter, and her pussy throb. She pushed back against his hips, groaning as she felt the vibrations of his moans along her back. That was it, the next time he slammed into her she threw her head back and screamed his name so loud she was sure they could hear it from miles away. Her walls quivered around his cock as she exploded.

Stefan sunk his teeth into her shoulder as her walls massaged him through her orgasm. He could so easily give into the pleasure of her body but he held off, and just slowly slid in and out of her drawing out her ecstasy until she whimpered beneath him. He pulled out, turned her around and swallowed her moans with his mouth. He straddled his bike with her in his arms, and without warning he lowered her back on to his length. He growled at the feel of her slick channel enveloping him.

Caroline clutched at his shoulders as he filled her pussy. Her breathing was erratic, tightening her walls around him just to see the way he gritted his teeth, and dug his nails into her hips. He was so fucking sexy, especially in the throes of passion. She wanted to make him fall apart so desperately like he had made her. She dropped her legs over his, and using his thighs to lift her she began to move against him, her eyes never leaving his as she watched the pure bliss transform his face. God, he looked absolutely beautiful. She never wanted to stop making him feel this way.

Stefan held on to her hips to help her glide over him as she rode him. Her blue eyes had him captivated, they sparkled with desire at him, the red flush of her cheeks was beautiful. She took his breath away. He would never again be able to ride this bike without imagining her glorious body atop of his, riding him into bliss. He slid his palms along her sides to palm her breasts, brushing her nipples with his thumbs, loving the way her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. He continued to play with her breasts as he captured her mouth with his, groaning into her mouth as she began to rock against him faster.

Caroline gasped as his cock began to hit her spot every time she slid down him, she kissed his back with passion, a fire spreading from her pussy as she rod him quicker and quicker. Her pleasure was building higher and higher until her inevitable explosion. She wanted Stefan to come with her this time, she wanted their bliss to be at the same moment, their cries joining together until they became one. So she told him, whispering the words to him punctuated by her moans and gasps.

"Fuck, Caroline." Stefan growled, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her against him as they roked together. Her words had made his cock swell, his balls beginning to tighten as her gorgeous body demanded he come with her and his dick was complying. He never could deny her anything. Their groans grew louder, the slapping of their skin the only other sound. He kissed her with a burning passion, bouncing her faster on his lap as the pressure in his abdomen built until he felt her channel squeezing him. He slammed his eyes shut, his body stilling before he clutched her tight to him and erupted inside her. Their cries of each others names were screamed into the night. He was still moaning into her neck, his breathing coming in pants, his whole body electrified at their coming together. This was a high he didn't think he could come down from.

Caroline panted against his ear, her hands stroking along his back as she basked in their afterglow. That had been the most amazing and hot sex she had ever had, they had fit together perfectly, their passion between them blinding. She wanted to do it again. She couldn't help but giggle, amazed that she could even thinking about having sex with him again after the mind blowing sex they'd just had.

"What are you giggling at, Caroline?" Stefan asked, the contented smile clear in his voice. He lips kissed across the skin of her shoulder, humming in bliss at the way he could feel the trembles still coming from her walls.

"Well..." Caroline bit her lip, waiting until his happy eyes met hers before confessing, "That after our mind blowing, out of this world, amazingly hot sex." She giggled at the satisfied look on his face, kissing him tantalisingly soft before whispering, "All I can think about is doing it again."

Stefan smirked, "I am not done with you until you are boneless," he kissed her cheek, "worn out," he kissed her nose, "completely satiated," he kissed her deeply, moaning as he pulled away, "and _covered_ in nothing but my scent."

Caroline took his lips in a bruising kiss, his hands wandering all over his back, her need for him building back up. She ran her lips across his lips to his ear to whisper, "Take me home."

"My pleasure." Stefan pulled her back for a passionate kiss, stroking along her skin as his heart raced in his chest. He couldn't wait to get her back to her bed so he could taste her and touch her again. And again. And again. And however many times he wanted until he was satisfied she couldn't think about anybody but him and his touch.

It was going to be a very _long_ night.

THE END

AN - Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
